A New Beginning 8: Silver Star Arrives
by Jupitermoon
Summary: An eclipse is about to happen,the first in years and with it comes great evil as well as an unknown sailor scout. Is this scout friend, or foe? Will she be trustworthy? Can Sofia and the others defeat this new evil? Only way to find out...READ IT!


This is story #8. In this one, an eclipse is about to happen, for the first time in many years. With the arrival of the eclipse, a new evil comes, along with an unknown sailor scout. Is this scout friend, or foe? Find out in this story! One more thing, this story takes place more in the time of the future, then in the past. Well, I guess that's all to say. On with the story!

Updated Note: Wow! I thought I had lost these stories! I wrote these back when I was in middle school (I'm in college now so you can see these are pretty old) when I was really into Sailor Moon, and so made up my own scouts. The wording of these stories may not be the best, but I was so happy to have found these lost stories I had to post them somewhere I won't lose them again! Hope you guys like them!

A NEW BEGINNING

Sliver Star Arrives

The sun shown brightly, over the country side of Crystal Tokyo. The trees, seemed to dance in the light breeze of the wind. Sofia and her scouts, Calypso, Charon, and Asteroid, were riding along a path that would led them back to the palace. A few weeks ago, Sofia had broken her arm when the horse she was riding through her off. If not for her scouts who helped her, who knows what could of happened. Sofia was talking to Calypso, about how Dianna and Midas were really getting along. They were joking about it too. Asteroid was wondering, if she was ever going to get some action soon. "Hey Sofia," said Asteroid. "Is there anything in this city that we can fight?" Sofia and Calypso stopped. "Asteroid, are you so eager to fight so soon? We are still in training" said Calypso. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just bored. It's been awhile, since I got to fight something, other then a dummy." Sofia just smiled. You had to admit, Asteroid had a lot of spirit. "Don't worry Asteroid, we'll be able to fight soon" said Sofia. Asteroid nodded her head, then noticed that Charon was gone. "Hey, where's Charon?" she asked, looking around. They turned, to see Charon on her horse, looking up at the sky. They rode over to her. "Charon," said Sofia. "What are you looking at?" Charon turned down, to look at the others. "I was just wondering, when the eclipse would happen. I never saw an eclipse on Earth before." Chiron had always loved looking up at the stars, and also loved to study Greek Mythology. "Charon, don't worry about that. The eclipse won't happen, for a few more days" said Calypso. "I know, I just think it's so fascinating, to see something like this. Don't you?" Asteroid came up beside her. "Well...I guess. I don't really pay much attention to stuff like that."

Sofia and the others, rode back to the palace. Once they got there, they the stable hands take care of the horses, and went inside. They went in, and it turned out that Charon wasn't the only one excited about the eclipse. The reason why it was such a big deal, was it was the first eclipse in a long time. Sofia and her scouts, were walking in one of the main hallways, when Luna came up behind them. "Sofia, I have been looking for you" she said calmly. "What is it Luna?" asked Sofia. "Your mother wants to see you, and your scouts." Sofia didn't ask why, she only asked where her mother was. "She is in the meeting room, waiting for you." They went quickly, unsure if it was important or not.

They entered the meeting room, and found Rini waiting at the table. "Mother, you wanted to see us" said Sofia. "Yes, I did." Rini got up out of her seat, and walked over to them. "I just received word, that there is someone, or something causing trouble in the city." As soon as the word "trouble," reached Asteroid's ears, she listened very carefully. "How long has this been going on?" asked Calypso, being very serious. "Not long. They said it just started the other day." Rini walked back over to the table. "I would send the other sailor scouts, but I think you all are ready to face your first mission." Asteroid, was screaming with joy inside her head. "Yes finally, something real I can hit" she thought to herself. "Sofia, I want you to go to." Sofia nodded her head. "Alright then. The place where it has the most trouble at, is down town. I think you should go now." Know one had to tell Asteroid twice. She was the first one out the door. Before Sofia left, Rini said "Sofia...be careful." Sofia smiled. "I will mother." Sofia then left with the others.

Sofia and the scouts, had been looking for hours, and there was no sign of anyone causing trouble. They changed into their street clothes, so no one would know who they were. It would of helped, if they knew who they were looking for, but know one had really ever seen this person. Sofia and the scouts, grew tried, and stopped to rest for a moment. They stopped at a café, and sat down to see what they would do next. "Man, you'd think we would find someone by now causing trouble, or something in this place" said Asteroid lying back. "Well, Crystal Tokyo isn't the worse place for crime in the world" said Sofia. Asteroid just rolled her eyes. "Well it should. Look at all the people here. You think SOMEONE would be doing something wrong." They all just shook their heads. Asteroid, glanced over across the street, and saw a clothes store. "Hey, while were waiting, wanna go shopping?" she said with a smile. Sofia and Calypso looked at each other, and nodded their heads. "Sounds good" said Calypso. "Yeah, let's go" said Sofia getting up. "Wait. Shouldn't we be watching the streets?" asked Charon. Asteroid went over to her, and put her arm around her shoulder. "Charon, come on. How long has it been, since you've been shopping?" She stuttered at first, then said "Well...I've never been shopping before." Asteroid shook her head. "Never been shopping. Can you believe this girls?" she said turning to the others. "We need to show this girl some fun. Don't you guys agree?" Sofia and Calypso laughed, then said "Yeah, we need to show her some fun." Before Charon could say anything, Sofia, Calypso, and Asteroid, picked her up, and went go shopping.

The store was called "Fashion Fever," and the inside was splashed with colors. The walls, floors, and everything else, were all different colors. Once inside, the girls started to look around. A shop keeper, came up to Sofia. "Can I help you with anything miss?" said the woman in a kind way. The woman was dressed in a suite, that matched the whole store. She wore her blond hair in a small bun behind her head. "Um...no thanks. I'm just looking now." Sofia was trying to cover the crescent moon symbol on her forehead, with her bangs. If anyone saw that, they would know for sure, she was the princess. The woman moved on, to other work. Sofia was just looking at some of the clothes, when Calypso came up, holding a light blue sundress. "What do you think?" she asked. Sofia looked at it, then said "I thought you liked dark colors." Calypso smiled, and said "No not for me, for you." Sofia looked at it again. It was a nice dress, but Sofia had enough dresses. "It would be nice for now, but don't you think I have enough dresses?" Calypso shrugged, then looked back at her. "Well, at least it's a different color." Calypso went away, to look at other clothes.

Charon was having a hard time with this. She had never been shopping before. She looked through some clothes, but then put them back. Asteroid on the other hand, was having a great time trying on all kinds of clothes. She could see that Charon was having some trouble, so she went over to help her. "Hey, how's it going?" she said to her. She could see the look on her face, that it was not going good. "Here, let me help you." Asteroid went over to one rack, and picked out a light yellow skirt, with a organ tank top, and a pare of heeled black boots. "Hey, what about this?" Asteroid held it up, to show Charon. Asteroid saw, that Charon was never going to ware that. "Okay, I guess you don't like it." Asteroid was about to get another outfit for Charon, when she saw another outfit she had to try on. "Hey Calypso. Help Charon out, with the clothes picking. I'll be right back." Asteroid went over to the outfit, picked it out, and went into the dressing rooms.

Calypso, had a better sense of Charon's style, then Asteroid did. Calypso had picked an outfit out for Charon, and she was now in the dressing room, trying it on. Asteroid still hadn't come out yet. When Sofia was done looking, she went over to Calypso. "So, what do you think she'll look like in that outfit you picked out for her?" asked Sofia. "I don't know...but she's gotta look better then Asteroid will." From inside the dressing room, they heard Asteroid say "I heard that." Calypso had forgotten, that Asteroid had very good hearing. Charon came out of the dressing room, and stood before Sofia and Calypso. "Well...how do I look?" she said unsure of herself. The outfit she had on, was a purple sundress, with light purple sandals. It went very nicely, with her light lavender hair. "Charon, you look great" said Sofia. "See, I told you she would look good." Charon started to blush a little. Asteroid came out then. The others stepped back, afraid of what she would have on...they had good reason to be scared. Asteroid came out, wearing a tight leather skirt, with a leather vest, and a red halter top, complete with black leather boots, that almost came to her knees. "Hey, isn't this outfit something?" Everyone was speechless. They were more like shocked really. "Yeah Asteroid, that really is something" said Sofia. "Just not sure, what kind of something that is" said Calypso in her thoughts. "Hey, you think I should buy it?" Everyone's eyes grew wide. "Aw man, I just remembered, I left my money back at the palace." Asteroid was disappointed, but the others weren't. "Oh well, I'll just come back sometime, and buy it." Now, they were all disappointed.

Sofia and the scouts, left the store very sad. It turns out, they ALL had forgot their money. Asteroid, was bummed out the most. "We could have just said, we were the sailor scouts, and we could have gotten all of that stuff for free." They all turned to her. "Asteroid, you know we couldn't have done that" said Sofia. Asteroid nodded her head. "Yeah I know, but still." Some people, who were standing a few feet away from them, were looking into the sky. "Can you believe this?" asked one guy. "Are those girls, jumping from the buildings top?" All the scout looked up, at the same time to see if this was true. They did see two teenaged girls up there. It looked like, one was chasing the other. "Looks like we have to check this out" said Calypso still looking up. "Yep" said Sofia, also still looking up. "Well come on guys. We gotta go kick some ass!" Asteroid started down the street, while the others followed.

On the building tops, the two girls, who were dressed as sailor scouts, were running and even jumping across the building tops. The one that was being chased, had a fuchsia skirt, color, boots, jewel, and fuchsia trim on her gloves. The bows on her uniform, were a weird kind of blue. She wore her dark black hair that reached around her waist, in a high ponytail. She had a scepter in her hand. It was a long lavender stick, with a turquoise ball of power at the in. Her eyes, were that of a snakes, and upon her face, was always an evil grin. The other scout, had a silver skirt, color, jewel, and trim on her gloves. She wore high heeled shoes, with a strap around her ankles. Her white hair, curved around her jaw, and she had eyes as blue as ice. The silver scout, chased the evil one, from each building, calling out to her to stop. "Sailor Eclipse, I command you to stop" said the silver scout. Sailor Eclipse turned around, and laughed. "Oh yeah, that's going to make me stop." The silver scout, kept on the chase. "If you do not stop on your own, I'll stop you with my powers." Sailor Eclipse mocked the silver scout. "After all these years of chasing me, you think your going to stop me now with your powers?" They both jumped across another building. There were no signs of anyone of them stopping. "Last chance Eclipse, stop now." Eclipse smiled evilly. "Oh I'll stop alright," Sailor Eclipse stopped, and turned to face the silver scout. The silver scout stopped as well. "But your not going to like it."

Sailor Eclipse and the silver scout stood only a few feet away from each other, seeing who would move first. "Well come on Silver Star, you've waited your whole life to get me back, now's your chance...kill me if you can." Sailor Silver Star stood there, not moving at all. "You will die Eclipse, and I will be the one who will kill you." Silver Star's eyes burned with rage. "Now, now, is that anyway for a princess to talk? Didn't your mother ever teach you how to talk like a princess? Oh yes that's right, she never had the chance to." Silver Star's rage could no longer be tamed. She let lose her attack. "SHINNING SILVER BEAM!" A wave of silver stars flew at Eclipse, but only to have them flung back at her. Silver Star managed to move out of the way. "Watch that temper Silver Star, you may need your rage another time, but I don't think I want to give you another time." She raised her scepter in the air, and focused her power into it. A turquoise beam shot at Silver Star, causing her to fall. She was not dead, but very weak. Eclipse stood over her. "I'll give you another chance...but only one more." She then ran away, leaving Silver Star to her own fate.

Sofia and the others, had transformed, and were trying to find the two figures. They had been searching for two hours, and had not found any trace of them. It was getting late, and they were deciding if they should call it a day. "Man, we have been looking for two hours for those people, and haven't found anything. I think we should go back, and look for them tomorrow" said Asteroid. "No we can't. A sailor scout must always finish what they started" said Charon. "Who says? The sailor scout handbook?" Asteroid shot at Charon. "Well...yes." Asteroid looked over to her. "Your kidding me. There's a sailor scout handbook?" Charon nodded her head. "Asteroid may be right" said Sofia. "Yeah, we can always look tomorrow" said Calypso. They were all about to leave, when Asteroid yet again, saw something on the other side of a building. "Hey, is that a girl other there?" The others, turned to see a girl, lying on the ground, on the other side of the building. "That is a girl" said Sofia. They jumped across to the other side, to see if she was alright. When they got closer, they saw that she was in a sailor scout uniform. Charon went to see, if she had any injuries. "Charon, is she alright?" asked Calypso. "She will live, but she is very weak. She needs our help." Sofia nodded her head. "Okay, Asteroid you're going to have to carry her." Asteroid suddenly had a shocked look on her face. "Hello. Didn't you even think, she could be evil?" Sofia again, shook her head. "She needs our help Asteroid. We can't just leave her here." Asteroid looked down at the fallen scout. "I can" she muttered under her breath. "How do you know, as soon as she wakes up, she won't attack us?" Sofia stood up, and started her in the eyes. "How do you know she won't?" Asteroid looked away. Asteroid didn't trust people to often, and the others knew this. Sofia tried again. "If she tries anything, there will be enough people there to stop her. Come on Asteroid, someone needs our help now, are you going to turn your back on her?" Asteroid stared at her, then at Silver Star. "Fine, I'll carry her, but if she tries anything, I get first shot at her." Asteroid went over, and gently picked Silver Star up. They all then, rushed back to the palace.

Midas, was walking around the palace halls trying to find Dianna. Instead, he found Sofia and the scouts rushing by, and almost getting stepped on. "Hey!" called out Midas. "Sorry Mi, we really need to find Mercury" said Calypso. Midas chased after them, when he noticed Asteroid was carrying someone. "Who is that?" asked Midas not to anyone really. "We don't know, but we do know that Mercury is the only one who can help her" said Sofia. Midas looked again, and saw she was in a sailor outfit. "She's a sailor scout!?" he said, eyes growing wide. "I guess so. Why else would she be wearing that?" said Charon. "Hey, do we even know where we're running to?" asked Asteroid. They all stopped. "Um...yeah Midas, where is Mercury?" asked Sofia. "She is in the lab. Would you like me to get the others, and tell them about this?" Sofia nodded, and said "Yes, pleases do." Midas ran off to tell the others, and the scouts went to the lab.

In the lab, Mercury was doing an experiment in one of the test tubes. The whole room, was filled with all kinds of tubs, chemicals, and glass beakers. She was using an eye dropper, to put a chemical in, when Sofia and the others came busting in. "Mercury, we need your help" said Sofia. Surprised, Mercury dropped the test tub, and it exploded in her face. "Oh...did we come at a bad time?" asked Asteroid. Mercury turned to them, wiping her face with a cloth. "How many times have I told all of you, do not disturb me while I'm working. Do you know how dangerous that could have been?" Mercury kept on, until she saw Asteroid holding someone. "Asteroid, who are you holding?" Mercury asked. Asteroid got a pissed off look on her face. "Does it look like I know? They just told me to bring her to you, that's all." Asteroid went over to another part of the room, and laid Silver Star on a small bed. Mercury went over to her, and examined her. "She appears to be alright, but she is going to need to rest for awhile." The other sailor scouts, along with the king, queen, Alex, Serenity, and Endymion, came into the room. "Sofia, what's this about you found a girl?" asked her mother. Then, they all saw she was not just a girl, but a sailor scout. "We found her, on top of a building, when we were looking for two people we saw there" said Sofia. "Two?" asked Helios. "Yeah, we saw two of these chicks up there, but looks like we only found this one" said Asteroid. "Dose anyone know, where she comes from?" asked Serenity. The sailor scout, started to wake up. Sofia stood up. "Looks like we can ask her herself."

Silver Star, slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, then the images focused themselves. She saw all these people around, and they were staring at her. She sat up quickly. "Who are you people? Where am I?" Sofia tried to calm her down. "It's alright, it's alright, we are here to help you." Silver Star looked around her. It all seemed peaceful enough, so she calmed down. "Where am I?" she asked, more calmer this time. "You are in The Crystal Palace, of Crystal Tokyo" said Helios. Silver Star looked at Sofia more carefully, she saw the crescent moon on her forehead. "Then, that would make you the princess." Sofia nodded her head. Silver Star sat up, and looked at the others. "Well, now that I know where I am, I guess, that would make rest of you sailor scouts," They all nodded. Then turned to Rini and Helios. "And you, the king and queen." Then, she turned to the others. "And you two, Serenity and Endymion. And you must be Prince Alexander." They all nodded their heads. "I've heard a lot about you, while I was here." Asteroid watched her, like a hawk. She was ready, if Silver Star tried anything. "My name is Sofia. What is yours?" she asked very gently. Silver Star looked up at her. She seemed nice enough, so she told her. "My real name, is Hannah Aldara. My sailor name, is Sailor Silver Star." Luna, hearing that name, went closer to her. She looked at her closer, then said "Could you, take off your tiara for a moment please?" Hannah was surprised that a cat just talked to her. She looked at Sofia, then the others. Hannah slowly took her tiara off, and on her forehead, was a small silver star. "I knew it!" shouted Luna. "Luna, what do you mean?" asked Sofia. "That silver star on her forehead. I knew I had heard that name before." she turned back to Hannah. "You're Princess Hannah Aldara Nicole, princess of the Silver Star Kingdom." Hannah was shocked, and so was everyone else. "Luna, you mean to tell us, she is the princess that was said to be lost?" asked Rini. They all had head of the Silver Star Kingdom, and knew it was destroyed seven years ago. It was said, that only the eldest princess, Princess Hannah Aldara Nicole, was the one out of two who survived the distinction. "Yes, she is. Only the royal family of the Silver Star Kingdom, had silver stars on there foreheads." Hannah, tried to get up, but fell back. "You need to rest for awhile" said Mercury. Rini, came over to Hannah. "Hannah, how did you come to be here?" She caste her head down. "It's along story" she said softly. "If you could, could you tell us what happened?" Hannah looked up, into kind eyes. She remembered, her own mother had eyes like that. "I will tell you all that happened...it's time to get it out in the open now."

Hannah began her story. "I was eight years old at the time. I lived in the Silver Star Kingdom, with my mother, Queen Annadellya., my father, King Nicolas, and my little brother and sister, Philip, and Alaurara. My brother was six, and my sister four. I remember, my brother, and I would always play together, in the royal court yards. It was a happy time, and we thought it would never end. Then one day, an evil person came to our kingdom. She went by the name, Sailor Eclipse, scout of darkness. I was never sure why she hated our kingdom, she always just had. I saw her, right outside of the palace, and she raised her scepter, and the next thing I could remember, was my mother screaming, and my brother and sister crying. When I woke up, I was badly hurt. I saw, that my whole kingdom was gone, nothing was left...not even my family. I then saw, Sailor Eclipse coming towards me. I laid down, and hoped she thought I was dead. She passed right by me. I saw her leave, and from then on, I knew I had to revenge my family, and people's death. There was one other person in my kingdom who lived, a woman. She took care of me, and raised me, as if I was hers. We were able to leave the kingdom, but I knew one day I would return, and rebuild. When I was nine, I received my powers as a sailor scout. Sandra, the woman who saved me, taught me what she knew about be a sailor scout. I told her, when I was older, I would go after Sailor Eclipse, and make her pay, for what she did. On my thirteenth birthday, I left Sandra, and thanked her for her care. I started out searching for Eclipse. When I found her, we battled. It lasted for hours, but she was to strong for me. For some reason, she let me live. When I reached full strength again, I went back to looking for her. Three long years went by, and I would always just miss her. I saw, that everywhere she went, she left nothing in it's place. I knew I had to stop her soon. Finally, I chased her to earth, and faced her again. But, again I lost to her. And, that is my life so far. I have to stop her, before she dose the same to this kingdom, as she did to mine."

It took a moment, for all of Hannah's story to register in the others mind. It was so dalmatic, what happened to Hannah. Some of them could relate to her story, but they could never really know, what it was like for her. Having everything you've loved, taken away from you, in one wave of a hand. Unlike what happened to the Silver Millennium, Hannah could remember everything that happened. The pain, the sadness, everything. Hannah got up again, and stayed up. She started to move toward the door. Alex grabbed her arm. She turned to him. "Let me go. I have told you my story, and now I must find Eclipse." Alex shook his head. "You can't do it alone. If she is as strong as you say, then you will need help." Hannah pulled her arm away. "I have never need help in my journey, and I'm not going to start now." She turned to the others. "Thank you for your kindness, your majesties, but I must go now." Sofia stood up, and called to her. "Waite," Hannah stopped, and turned around to face her diction. "We can help you. Just let us try." Hannah looked around at the other sailor scouts. She knew they could help, but she needed to do this herself. She turned back to Sofia. "I need to do this myself." Hannah turned to walk out again, but again she was stopped. "Then, at lest stay the night," said Rini. "If you won't let us help you with your journey, then we can show you our hospitality, to the last royal family member of the Silver Star Kingdom." Hannah, could remember hearing her mother say, if people offer their hospitality to you, to always except it. Hannah slowly turned around again. She sighed, then said "That would be fine. Thank you." Luna showed her to her room. Hannah said, she was still not feeling well, and she ate dinner in her room alone.

After dinner, Alex was walking Sofia back to her room. Sofia was trying to think of, a way to help Hannah, but still keep her distance. "What do you think we should do Alex?" she asked. "I think, you should let Hannah do this herself, like she said." Sofia was a little surprised at what he said. "But Alex, you know she won't be able to defeat this scout on her own." Alex turned to her. "How do you know she can't?" Sofia smiled. It sounded exactly like what she told Asteroid early that day. "Your right Alex. I just wanted to help her. It was so terrible, what happened to her family...I just wanted to help her, that's all." He smiled as well, and said "I know. That's what I love about you. You always want to help." They reached Sofia's room, and said their goodnights to each other. In her room, Sofia went to her window, and looked up at the stars. Hannah's story, reminded Sofia what had happened on the Silver Millennium. She said a little pray, for Hannah's family and people. She also wished, that Hannah would have the power, to defeat Sailor Eclipse the next time they meet. When Sofia was done, she went to bed, and turned of her light, still praying for Hannah.

Early the next morning, the sunlight was just coming into Sofia's room. Sofia had been up for an hour, but Dianna (like always) was still in bed. Sofia came in, to wake Dianna for breakfast. "Dianna, wake up." Dianna rolled over on her back, and paid no attention to Sofia. Sofia tried again. "Dianna, wake up, or you'll miss breakfast." Dianna slowly opened her eyes. She gave a big yawn, then looked at Sofia. "Sofia. Cats sleep about twenty hours a day. I get about eight. Do the math." Dianna then went back to sleep. Sofia smiled, when she thought of a good way to get Dianna out of bed. She started to leave the room. As she was leaving the room, she called out "Okay, but Midas is going to be down there, and I know he'll hate not seeing you." Dianna's eyes quickly opened. She raced out the room, and past Sofia. "Yep, I knew that would get her out of bed."

Down at the table, everyone was eating breakfast. They were talking amongst themselves, just about recent events. The main discussion everyone was talking about, was Hannah. Another thing they were talking about, was what to do about this Sailor Eclipse. Sofia wasn't really paying any attention to what everyone was talking about. She kept her eye on the door, to see when Hannah would come down. Alex saw her looking toward the door. "Sofia, is everything alright?" Sofia turned around. "Oh yes, everything is fine." She then turned back to the door. She saw Luna walk in, and wondered where Hannah was. Luna went to her place at the table. It seemed that Sofia was not the only one wondering where Hannah was. "Luna, where has Hannah? She should be down her by now" said Helios. "Well...um...about that your majesty. I went to Hannah's room, and no one was there." The table grew quite. They all knew, she had once again gone after Eclipse. Rini shook her head. "That girl is going to get herself killed one of theses days." Sofia was now deep in thought. She knew somehow, she had to make Hannah know, she would need help....before it was to late.

Sofia knew, that she had to find Hannah. She decided, she would go find her, as soon as she could get away. It was just after the afternoon, before she could leave. She didn't tell anyone she was going, not even Alex. She knew, they would try to stop her. Sofia changed into her street clothes, and went looking for Hannah. Crystal Tokyo, was a very big city, and took Sofia a great deal of time, before she finally found Hannah. The sun was just starting to set, and Sofia knew she had to get back soon. Hannah, was also in her street clothes, so no one would know what she was doing. Sofia went to Hannah. "Hannah, wait" she called out. Hannah stooped, and turned to see Sofia. When Sofia reached Hannah, she was not happy. "Sofia, I told you before, I need to do this on my own" she said, her voice growing louder. "You can't always do it by yourself. Everyone needs help, once and awhile." Hannah started to yell. "You don't understand! How could you understand!? It wasn't YOUR family, that was killed by that unforgiving witch!" From above them, they heard, "You must be talking about me." They looked up, and saw Sailor Eclipse jumped down from a building, and land on her feet. She stood up, smiling at Sofia and Hannah. "The one, and only witch" said Hannah, transforming and getting into a fight position. Sofia did the same. Hannah was surprised, when Sofia transformed. "You're a sailor scout to?" she said, still amazed. Sofia turned to her. "Your not the only princess around here, who's a scout." They turned their attention to Eclipse. "Silver Star, I see you have your self a new friend. Well, I guess you had to get some more, since I killed all of your old ones." Hannah wanted to attack, but knew it wouldn't work. Sofia didn't know, and she lunched her attack. "MOON HEART CRESCENT BEAM!" A beam of moon, and hearts shot at Eclipse. Eclipse, held up her scepter, and it sucked in the attack. Sofia stood their shocked Eclipse stooped her attack. "Like to try again princess?"

Sofia knew now, that her attacks wouldn't work, so she thought she would try hand to hand attacks. She lunged at Eclipse, trying a high karate leg kick, but Eclipse turned with lightning fast moves, and grabbed Sofia's leg, and flipping her to the ground. Then, Hannah thought she would try. She jumped high into the air, and had her leg ready to smash into Eclipse. Again, Eclipse used her lighting fast moves, and flipped Hannah to the ground. Both Sofia and Hannah quickly stood up, ready to try again. This time, they tried it together. They both jumped into the air, having their legs ready to smack Eclipse. Eclipse jumped out of the way at the last second, and Sofia and Hannah smacked into each other. They both got up again, and stood side by side. "You didn't tell me, she was this fast" said Sofia glancing over at Hannah. "Well, what do you think I have been doing for three years? Hoping she'd forget how to move?" Eclipse grinned, as she saw they could not bet her. "Well, it looks like you lose princesses." They were about to try yet again, when from down the street, they heard the other scouts coming. Sofia, was then the one smiling. "Sailor Eclipse, do you know who's all on my sailor team?" asked Sofia. "Dose it matter? You can't bet" she said, still smiling. "Well you see, I have Sailor Calypso, the cleverest scout in the universe. Sailor Charon, the fastest mind, and last but not lest, Sailor Asteroid." Eclipse's smile, was soon gone. "You mean...the Asteroid?" Sofia nodded her head. "The fastest, and best fighter ever in excites now, and ever...I can't wait for you to meet them " she said sarcastically. Hannah looked over to Sofia. She had know idea, how powerful her scouts were. Sofia and Hannah looked back, and saw that they were getting much closer. They turned around again, and Eclipse was gone. They looked up, and saw her high on top of a building. "Maybe next time princess, but I must leave you now. Don't worry, it's not over yet. I'll see you, during the eclipse." With that, she disappeared, in the now growing darkness. Sofia and Hannah, was left looking on, as the scouts finally came.

When the scouts did come, they were all worried about Sofia. "Sofia, we have been looking for you, for an hour" said Calypso. "Where did you run off to? We were worried about you" said Charon. "Yeah, don't do that man. I don't like to be worried, I just really don't like that feeling" said Asteroid. "I'm sorry guys, but I had to go after Hannah, and then we meet up with Sailor Eclipse." They all turned to Hannah, who was still looking up, where Eclipse ran off. "You let our princess, fight a scout like that?" said Calypso. "I should kick your butt right here, and now girl" said Asteroid. Still turned around, Hannah said "I didn't tell her to fallow me. I went off on my own, to find Eclipse. I was doing fine, until you all came along." Now, that really mad Asteroid mad. She stepped closer. "Hey, from what I could see, you both were getting your butts kicked by her, so you should be thanking us, for saving your butt." Hannah turned around, and stared right in her face. "I didn't need help, and I won't need help. Not from you, or anyone." Asteroid stepped closer. "Did I say, I was going to help you? No, I didn't. I'm just doing this, because my team mates, don't know when to leave people alone with their own damn business." Calypso saw where this was going, and decided to break it up. "Asteroid, that's enough of that, from the both of you." Silver Star and Asteroid glared at each other, then backed away. Calypso, went to Hannah, and tried to talk to her. "Listen, we didn't mean to chase Eclipse off, but you must understand, know one can do it by themselves their whole lives" she said very gently. "I did." They all turned to Asteroid, then back to Hannah. "You may not need our help, but if you ever do, wear ALL here to help" she said turning back to Asteroid. Asteroid, reluctantly nodded her head. They all started to leave for the palace. Sofia turned back, and said "Hannah...good luck." She nodded her head. The sailor scout left, and once again, Hannah was left alone.

Hannah wondered into the park, found a bench, and sat down to think. The moon was full, and shone down on Hannah. Hannah softly began to cry. She didn't know, how to defeat Eclipse by herself, but she knew she had to do this on her own. From behind her, she heard someone call her name. She turned around, to see a woman. The woman had light long brown hair, and wore a sparkling white dress, with golden ribbons in the back, and around her sleeves. Her eyes, were dark blue, and had a golden crown upon her head. Hannah stood up. "Hello mother" she said, in almost a whisper. The woman smiled, and came towards Hannah. "Hello my darling" she said in the same tone. Hannah, had not told anyone about this. Ever since Sailor Eclipse destroyed her kingdom, the ghosts of her family follows Hannah, until the day she could defeat Eclipse. The ghosts, could only rest, if Sailor Eclipse was killed by Hannah, and that is why she never wanted help. "Where are the others mother?" asked Hannah. "I what to you something Hannah...and I want to tell you alone." Hannah sat down, with her mother. "Hannah. For eight years, you have trained hard to be a sailor scout, and for eight years, you have done all of this by yourself. But, I fear, time may be growing short." Hannah stared at her mother. "What do you mean?" she asked, not sure what her mother was trying to say. "You know that soon, will mark the eighth year of our deaths. If Sailor Eclipse is not stopped, before the eclipse tomorrow, it will be to late for us." Hannah stood up. "What dose that mean mother?" she said, demanding an answer. Annadellya stood up, to face her daughter. "It means, if Sailor eclipse is not defeated before the eclipse ends tomorrow, we will become lost souls forever, and never be able to rest in peace." Hannah couldn't believe it. After all these years of chasing Sailor Eclipse, if she did not defeat her soon, then her family would suffer another fate. "What can I do?" she said. "Find the other sailor scouts, let them help you, that is the only way." Annadellya started to faded out. "Good bye my daughter, no mater what happened, you have made up all very proud of you." Annadellya, disappeared, before Hannah could say another word. Hannah started for the palace.

It was late morning, and Alex and Sofia were just getting back from their morning ride. They rode their horses, into the stables. Alex went over, and helped Sofia off her horse, Star Gazer. They went into the palace, talking side by side. They didn't talk for very long, before Luna came rushing at them. "Sofia, Alex" said Luna. "What is it Luna?" said Sofia, very annoyed. "You both are needed in the main court room." Sofia sighed. "What for?" asked Alex. "Hannah came back." Sofia and Alex looked at each other, then followed Luna to the main court room. When they reached the main court room, they saw Hannah standing a few feet away from the king and queen, who were sitting in their throwns. The sailor scouts, were all standing to the side of the room. Sofia and Alex, went to stand with them. They watched, as Helios started to speak. "Sailor Silver Star, why did you come back?" he asked, in a kindly way. "I came back because, when Sailor Eclipse starts her plan, it won't only be my problem, it will be everyone's problem." Sofia could see, that Hannah was very serious about this, and knew she was trying to ask for help. "What is Sailor Eclipse's plan?" asked Rini. "Exactly what her name is. She will try, to make the solar eclipse, that will happen later today, last for all time. Darkness will rain over this planet, and when she gets tried of this planet, she will leave, and cause chaos somewhere else...the same she did with my kingdom. I have seen, that everywhere this scout goes, she leaves nothing but destruction, and darkness. That is also why, she is also called "The Scout Of Darkness." The others were chilled, at what Hannah had said. They knew they had to did something. "What can we do, to defeat her?" asked Helios. "The only way I knew, is if the scepter she carries is destroyed. Once it is destroyed, she will die." Helios nodded his head. "Then, the inner and outer scouts will help." Hannah looked over at them, then said "They can not help." Everyone seemed very surprised at this. "Why not?" asked Rini. "When I saw Sofia mention her scout's names, I saw something in Eclipse's eyes, I have never seen before...fear. Fear of being destroyed. She has heard of your scouts, and she has mocked them. As long as she is frightened, it will make it easier to defeat her." The sailor scouts, did not look happy, at what Hannah had said. "Let me at Eclipse, and I'll show her who she's been mocking" whispered Jupiter to Venus. "Very well then. Sofia will take her scouts, along with Alex, and help you defeat Eclipse" said Rini. Hannah bowed her head, and the others went off, to destroy Eclipse.

Hannah knew where Eclipse was, and she led them to her. She led them deep into the country. Eclipse was on top of a hill, preparing for when the eclipse would come. The sailor scouts had a plan, they just hoped it would work. At the bottom of the hill, they waited, until the right time. Hannah spoke to the others. "We have to wait, until she starts to cast the spelling. When she starts, she can't use her powers, and it will be easier for us, to grab the scepter. Dose everyone remember the plan?" They all nodded. Sofia had transformed, in order to do her part. When they saw their chance, they went forward. They could her saying the words to the spell. "Goddess of darkness, give me your power, to plague this word in darkness." Eclipse held her scepter high above her head. The power in the scepter, went to the heavens, making it powerless, but only for a short time. Dark clouds started to from over head. The wind started to pick up, much more. Now was the time. "Hey Eclipse." Eclipse suddenly looked over, to see Sailor Asteroid, only a few feet away from her. "Yeah you, the one with the ugly face, and zero personality." Eclipse started to get annoyed, and that was the plan. "How dare you, speak to me like that" she said, almost a hissing sound. "Well ya know, I'm only saying the truth. You are the ugliest piece of crap, I have ever seen in my life. And trust me, I have been all over the universe, and seen some ugly things, but you take the cake on this one." The other scouts knew, if their was one scout to get you mad, it was Asteroid. "I will crush you into pieces." Asteroid smiled, and looked over. "Well then, you'll have to crush us all then." Eclipse turned around, to see Calypso. "You know, I'm going to enjoy this." Calypso jumped up into the air, and came down on Eclipse. She stood back up again. "My power will wipe you all out!" she screamed. "Well, you don't have you power right now." Eclipse turned around again, and this time saw Charon. Charon flipped over, and dubbed slapped Eclipse. Eclipse shook herself and then got up. "I'll kill you all" she said, voice getting harsher. A sword was then put to her back. "Hurt any of these scouts, and I'll show you what happens when I really get mad." To her side, Sofia came up. "He's right you know, he's very good with a sword" she said smiling. It was going good for them, but how much longer would it last?

The scouts, had Sailor Eclipse on the run, but the eclipse was now spotted in the sky. A dark cloud was now over the scouts. Eclipse looked up, and smiled. "Now, you all will pay." She lifted her scepter into the dark sky. The power came back into her scepter, and this time it was more powerful then it was before. The others backed away. Eclipse was now in full power, and staring down at the others. "When the moon is over the sun, it will be the last time you all ever see light again!" Eclipse looked at them all, with hate in her eyes. "You all, will be the first to die!" The sailor scouts, looked behind Eclipse, and saw Hannah, trying to make her way to the scepter. Sofia stepped forward. "Hey Eclipse. You want to blast someone, blast me!" The others knew what she was doing, but Alex never left her side. "Really now, little princess, it would be an honor to kill you." Eclipse lifted her scepter, but Hannah jumped, and grabbed it. "Noooo! My scepter!" screamed Eclipse. Hannah turned to Sofia. "Sofia, now!" Sofia focused her powers, into the earth, for her ultimate attack. "ELEMENT ENERGY FORCE FILED!" As Eclipse was running, a powerful force filed sounded her. She could not move, as she pounded on the sides. Hannah looked up. The moon, was almost over the sun. She had to break it now. She heard Eclipse screaming. "This is for everything you have done to me, my family, and my people!" She raised high above her, then brought it down, shattering it completely. Eclipse screamed, as white light went through her, turning her into dust. The moon was now over the sun, but did they make it in time?

They were all waiting, to see if the eclipse would last the time, it was said to. Five minutes, was the time the eclipse was suppose to last. All they could do, was wait in the darkness. Hannah, could feel something behind her. She slowly turned around, and saw her family. Her father, had white hair, with ice blue eyes, and wore all white. Her sister, who was dressed in a small white dress, with golden sparkles. She had curly whitish blond hair, and little blue eyes. Her brother, with light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a simple white outfit. And her mother, were all there, looking exactly how they did, the last time they were alive. "Hannah," her mother started to say. "Hannah, we are so very proud of you" she said smiling. "You were very strong sweetheart" said her father. "We can rest in peace now Hannah" said Philip. Alaurara ran up to her sister, and kissed her cheek. She fleet warm to Hannah. "Sissy, I gonna miss you." Hannah started to cry with joy. "I...I will miss you to Alaurara, I will miss all of you." They looked up to the eclipse. It was almost over. "Alaurara, come now. It's time to go" said Annadellya. Alaurara ran back to her mother. Hannah stood up, tears still in her eyes. Her mother looked at her, with the same loving eyes she had always looked at her with. "Hannah, we must leave now, but we don't want you to be alone anymore." Nicolas nodded. "We want you to be happy, and not alone" he said, very softly. "Yeah Hannah, you can be happy now" said Philip. "But Sissy, make sure you won't forget us." Hannah nodded head. "No, I could never forget about you." It was now time for them to go. So many things, Hannah still wanted to tell them, but all she could say was "I love you all. I'm glad you can finally rest in peace now." They started to disappear. They all waved their goodbyes. Her mother called out one last thing. "Take care, my love. We will always be with you." Even though, her family were now gone, she was still waving goodbye. The eclipse ended, and again their was light. Asteroid looked over at Hannah, and saw she was waving to something. "Um...what is she waving to?" she asked, turning to Calypso. Calypso looked, and saw nothing. "I have no clue."

The sun shone upon the scouts, and they excepted it greatly. Hannah went over to the scouts, to thank them. "I just want to say to all of you, thank you. You were right, I couldn't of had done that myself." Asteroid went over to Hannah. "It's alright. I guess we can forgive you" she said, smiling at her. "Hannah, I'm glad you realized, that once and awhile everyone needs help" said Sofia. Hannah smiled, and went on. "I was also wondering, would you care, if I joined you on your team?" Sofia looked at the others. They all nodded their heads, even Asteroid. Sofia turned back to Hannah. "Sailor Silver Star, welcome to the team." Sofia held out her hand, in friendship. Hannah shook it greatly. As they walked back to the palace, Hannah knew, that she would never be lonely again.

THE END


End file.
